This application claims priority of Taiwanese Application No. 90220198, filed on Nov. 22, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wood lathe, and more particularly to a wood lathe, which includes an output shaft for rotating a workpiece, and an output shaft-driving source, such as a motor, that are disposed respectively on two ends of a table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional wood lathe 10 is shown to include a table 11, a fixed seat 12, a coupling rod 13, a workpiece-holding unit 14, a blade unit 15, and a driving unit 16. The table 11 has a first end 111 and a second end 112. The fixed seat 12 includes a right housing 121, a partition 122, and a left housing 123. The partition 122 is disposed between and is connected removably to the right and left housings 121, 123. The coupling rod 13 is disposed fixedly on the table 11, and has a first end 131 that extends through a bushing 1212 on the right housing 121 of the fixed seat 12, and a second end 132. The workpiece-holding unit 14 includes an output shaft 141 that extends through a bearing 1211 on the right housing 121, a left clamping element 142 that is bolted to the output shaft 141, a sliding member 143 that is sleeved movably and that is locked releaseably on the second end 132 of the coupling rod 13, and a right clamping element 144 that is mounted rotatably on the sliding member 143. The left and right clamping elements 141, 144 press respectively against two end surfaces 172, 171 of an elongated wood workpiece 17 so as to clamp the workpiece 17 between the left and right clamping elements 141, 144, thereby permitting synchronous rotation of the workpiece 17 and the output shaft 141. The driving device 16 includes a motor 161 that is disposed between the left housing 123 and the partition 122, a stepped driving wheel 162 that is sleeved fixedly on a motor shaft of the motor 161, a stepped driven wheel 163 that is sleeved fixedly on the output shaft 141, and an endless driving belt 164 that is trained on the driving wheel 162 and the driven wheel 163. Because all of the elements 161, 162, 163, 164 are disposed within the fixed seat 12, the latter is bulky in volume, thereby resulting in difficulties during installation, maintenance and repair of the lathe 10.
The object of this invention is to provide a wood lathe having both an output shaft and an output shaft-driving source, which are disposed respectively on two compact seats that are fixed respectively on two ends of a table, thereby resulting in convenience during installation, maintenance, and repair of the lathe.
According to this invention, a wood lathe includes first and second seats disposed respectively and fixedly on two ends of a table. A first driving device includes a motor disposed on the second seat, an outer tube fixed between the first and second seats, and a rotating inner rod journalled within the tube and connected to the motor by a belt and pulley unit. An output shaft is journalled on the first seat, and is provided with a fixed first clamping element. A second clamping element is disposed adjacent to the second seat so as to clamp a workpiece between the first and second clamping elements. A second driving device is disposed within the first seat, and interconnects the shaft and the rod to transfer rotation of the rod to the shaft, thereby rotating the workpiece. Because the motor and the shaft are disposed respectively on two different seats, i.e. first and second seats, the volume of each of the first and second seats is relatively compact so that the first and second seats and the first and second driving devices are easy to install, maintain, and repair.